


Focus

by wyvernqueen



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem/Machina oneshot.  As he cradles her frail body, he has to wonder - just what has he done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty short. Type-0 made me cry in general. I don't think the plot was the greatest compared to other FF games, considering the only characters fleshed out were Ace, Machina, and Rem, but there were a few scenes that tugged strongly at my heartstrings. The part where Machina and Rem fulfill their Focus was one of them. This is my take on how it happened. Enjoy!

Machina watches blood drip down his fingers with horror. Rem remains silent, out of fear that one more movement would be all it would take to break her spine in half. But she is happy. She is bittersweet, because this was the boy she knew from years ago who stared at her, eyes pleading for forgiveness. He was back. And even if it was painful, knowing he would be himself once more was enough. So she closes her eyes, drifting into slumber once more.

Machina cries. The tears go by too fast to count, but it is his grief that is pouring out in waves. Grief, because he was foolish, grief, because he was gripped by fear. Grief, because that fear lingers as he watches her breathe her final breaths. Rem is all that he knows and all that he's wanted to keep, his light in the dark. Maybe it was the gods who heard his plea. Maybe it was just coincidence. But sooner than later, they are swept up into a diamond dust that paralyzes them from the bottom up.

"I'm right here," he whispers, enough for her to open her eyes once more and see him holding her strongly in his arms. "I'll always be."

Just after Machina says the words, they have fulfilled their Focus. They are shimmering crystal, a tiger and a bird, two creatures from opposite lands. There is still regret that remains - regret that they couldn't have saved the world and their friends - but for the both of them, maybe this is enough. He would protect her, forever. And so would she - protecting him by keeping him the person he was before.

And together, they would stay, for eternity.


End file.
